HomestuckLast of Us
by AuraofSpace
Summary: Dave, Dirk, and Roxy live in poverty and fear in an apocalyptic world. Hope is not on their side, or could it? It's not like a group of rebels could help them.


_**Homestuck/Last of Us crossover. AU where Dave lives in poverty. Enjoy~**_

Dave looked back at the store, _Never coming back there_, he thought. The alarms went crazy, Dave had smuggled groceries from the supermarket to feed his younger siblings. He had hidden them in preused bags so no one would notice, but the alarms couldn't be fooled. Running at this point, Dave made his way into a nearby alleyway, hiding from the distant sirens he heard, clutching the bags for dear life.

"That was fucking close. Next time I'm bringing some running shoes." he whispered to himself. He had always done it when there was no one else to consult him. He looked inside the bags of food he had smuggled. A gallon of milk, some assorted fruits and vegetables, and two bottles of juice. _We can do without the orange juice._ His head poked out the alleyway, checking for any witnesses. _All clear._ He walked with the bags, acting as if nothing suspicious had happened. Hearing a police siren, Dave ducked behind a trash can. He hated the 10 minute walk back to the... We'll call it a base for now.

He continued to act casually. Not realizing somebody was watching. He finally made his way back to the..base, sighing in relief. _No incident with the police today, lets keep it like this, like that'll ever happen._ He knocked on the gate into the base. No response. _Where the fuck is he?_ He knocked again. No response. "Dirk?" He called out. The alleywalls echoing with his voice. "Dirk? You there Dirk?" No response. "Dirk, this isn't time for fucking games, let me in." Still no response. "Fucking Dirk," He set down the bags of food, backing up. He rammed into the gate, shoulder first. No budge. He rammed into the gates once again. The gates collapsed onto the floor, making a loud crash. Dave got up, his glasses now shattered. He threw them off, remembering to steal new ones. "Fuck, Dirk, this isn't time for shit like this, man we gotta go."

The windows of the apartments next to his base lit up. The wailing of a police siren barely audible and gradually drawing closer. _Shit._ Dave left the bags and hid inside the abandoned video game store, where they slept. "Dirk we gotta go! Grab your sister and follow me!" He realized what he had just said. _Oh fuck, where is Roxy? _He stormed up the stairs to the second floor, where Dirk kept watch, checking for Roxy. _No Roxy here, where the hell is she?_ The police siren became louder and louder, and Dave became more and more desperate to find his siblings.

He dashed onto the roof, checking for the two up there. Nobody was to be found. Frustrated, Dave looked down onto the street. He was prepared to fight. The police probably took them. He looked at his sourroundings, looking for a way down. _Damn windows with no ledges._ He spotted the nearby apartment building. _Easy._ He took a breath and took one foot off the parapet

_**PSYCHE**_

Roxy stood behind her older brother, Dirk. She was very drowsy. Dirk stood in front of her, sword at hand. Somebody had tried to break into their base. The gate had rattled and the front window to the video game store had been shattered. "Who's there?" said Dirk. Roxy yawned. "Can I go back to bed Dirk...?" "No, we have to stay on guard. Stay next to the stairs." "Oh..Alright." She stumbled into the stairs and sat down, waiting for her brother to come back.

Dirk hid behind the shelves, checking around them to see who was inside. A girl who seemed to be Dave's age was looking at the game cases on the shelves. She of course knew the game cases were empty, and didn't even try to open them._ Who's the fuck is that?_ Dirk swiftly and soundlessly moved one shelf over, getting a closer view of this mystery person. He drew his sword, sneaking up behind her. He placed the edge of it on her neck. "Who are you and why are you here?"

_**PSYCHE X2**_

A hand grabbed Dave's shoulder as his first foot stepped off the parapet. He looked back. The sillouette of a girl standing behind him. The moon reflected off of her glasses. "Don't" she said in a stern tone. Dave was now confused and angry. He tackled the girl onto the roof. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY SIBLINGS!" He began to choke the girl, demanding an answer. She began to panic and tried to fight back, but that only made Dave angrier. He let go of her neck. "TELL ME!" He yelled. She grabbed her own neck with one hand and pointed to the rooftop of the apartments with her other hand. He looked at where she was pointing. Two outlines could be seen. _Is that them? They don't seem to be hurt. Still have to fucking check._ He left the girl there. He needed to get up the building. _What if theres someone over there? I coculd use her as a hostage for negotiation._ Dave offered his hand and she got up, somewhat groaning in pain.

They ran over and climbed the stairs in the apartment building, reaching the top floor. The mystery girl opened a door with her key, allowing roof access. _She must live here._ Thought Dave. They took the stairs to the roof. The police sirens still wailing in the background as they opened the door. Dirk stood on guard in front of his sister as always. Roxy looked up at her brother. She had a tired expresson on her face. She stood up lazily and hugged her brother. The sun began to rise slowly on the horizon. It was one more day that they had survived.

Dave extended his hand to the girl. "Dave." She shook his hand, "Jade." _Seems nice enough _"What the hell were you doing with my siblings?" Dave asked. "I've seen you guys come back here all the time. I used to think there was an apartment you guys lived in, but you would always go to the old video game store. I decided to check out why, and it happened to be that the police showed up, so I took them into hiding." "Well, no thanks." Dave grabbed Roxy by the hand and started to leave, Dirk trailing right behind, sheathing his sword. Jade watched them leave. Obviously they didn't want help, but that couldn't stop her from offering it. She ran up to Dave and stood in front of the three.

"Wait, please listen to me. There's a settelment nearby for people without homes." "You mean one of those goddamn homeless shelters? No way." "No! Listen! It's a new settelment. It is supposed to be free of the monsters. Dave suddenly remembered the things. _How did she know about those? Is she messing with me? Fuck. _Dave shook his head. "I don't need help. I can fend for myself." Jade pointed at the kids, "What about them! They were almost killed because you weren't there! What if one of those things gets them!" "Listen here Jade. The only thing I'm scared of is you reporting us. You know what they do to homeless around here? Shoot them to prevent infection." "Exactly!" Jade became furious. "They're vulnerable! They need a good solid place to live! They can't stay in an abandoned building!"

Dave looked at her. She was getting on his nerves. Every one of them. They didnt need some sort of settlement. He could keep them alive and well on his own. Right...?

_**Alright! That's a chapter! Stay tuned for chapter two coming very soon. Promise no more than a month! Reviews fuel my writing! Aura out.**_


End file.
